Sister Mariella
Sister Mariella is a Magdalena appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Mission to Kill The Darkness As Victoria has passed away, Sister Mariella becomes the new Magdalena and equipped with the Spear of Destiny is tasked to kill Jackie Estacado, the host of The Darkness by Cardinal Innocent after he tells a story about her mother. As Jackie comes back to his apartment, he is attacked by Sister Mariella. Subdued, Jackie lays on the ground as Mariella readies her spear to kill him. Sister Mariella ties to stab Jackie with the Spear of Destiny. Much to Mariella's shock, Jackie catches the spear and breaks it in half. Mariella is broken for this, but is then confronted by Jackie. Mariella grabs a statue and attacks Jackie. Jackie then tackles Mariella and they both fall out the window. Jackie and Mariella fall on the street in front of the bus. The bus loses control and crashes into the two through a toy shop. Mariella runs deeper into the shop, while Jackie unleashes his Darklings on her. Jackie and Mariella fight in the toy store. They prove to be an equal fighters, both landing good hits on each other. In the heat of battle, Mariella is disgusted by the toys sold in the store. Using this as a distraction, she then shoots Jackie. Jackie in return overpowers Mariella, but in the last moment lets her go. Jackie decides to question Mariella as to who she is and to whom she works for. Mariella tells the story of Magdalena's and how they came to be. A woman that was to be bludgeon by rocks for her sins. Jesus Christ instead saves her. Touched by this the woman became his apostle. From then on, Magdalenas served as sword and shield, killing the enemies of the church. As Mariella finishes her story, police confront them. She uses this opportunity to escape from Jackie. Light of The Magdalene Sister Mariella goes to a church, blaming herself for failing her mission to kill Jackie. She is then met by the order of Magdalena's, who come to bestow her the power of Light of the Magdalene and thus finish her training. Sister Mariella completes the Magdalena ritual needed to gain the Light of Magdalene power. Just as she finishes the ritual, Jackie appear in the church. Mariella uses the Light of Magdalene on Jackie, letting him see all the pain he inflicted on others. Jackie instead of succumbing, says that Magdalena's hands are as bloody as his. He then unleashes The Darkness to subdue them from behind. Later that night a priest finds Sister Mariella and other Magdalena's nailed to a cross. Personality Sister Mariella is devoted servant of god and a devoted Magdalena. She didn't questioned her orders and would follow them without a doubt of their validity. Although she was still young and inexperienced, she proved to be a tough opponent for Jackie. Being sheltered in the church as a nun, Mariella had little experience with the outside world. When she went after Jackie, many things confused her. Mariella didn't get any pop-culture references Jackie said to her and she was disgusted by the toys sold to kids. Powers & Abilities Powers * The Light of The Magdalene: For The Magdalena, judgment comes by way of The Light of The Magdalene; a potent weapon of light from her hands that forces its target to face all the sins they've commited in their life. It is an extremely effective techique that usually leaves its target helplessly writhing in emotional agony as a great wave of paralyzing guilt overtakes them. The only ones that are unharmed by The Light are beings who have no guilt. * Superhuman Endurance: The Magdalena possesses beyond-Human endurance. Sister Mariella could match Jackie in his Darkness power and fight without rest for a long periods of time. She was able to shrug off being thrown into a wall and getting repeatedly punched by Jackie in his Darkness armour. * Superhuman Agility: The Magdalena possesses beyond-Human agility. She could achieve impressive athletic feats like jump kicking Jackie and quickly evading his attacks. * Healing Factor: The Magdalena heals quicker and with more finality than ordinary Humans. Abilities * Expert Martial Artist: Sister Mariella is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms. Equipment * The Spear of Destiny: Sister Mariella carried the Spear of Destiny, one of the thirteen artifacts that was capable to kill The Darkness. * Pistol: Sister Mariella carried a pistol with herself. * Dagger: Sister Mariella carried a dagger for a close-quarters combat. Gallery Magda24.jpg|Sister Mariella as nun with Cardinal Innocent. Magda60.jpg|Sister Mariella slicing a Darkling in half. Magda62.jpg|Sister Mariella confronting Jackie. Magda36.jpg|Sister Mariella kicked into a wall. Magda47.jpg|Sister Mariella smacking Jackie with a bell. Magda23.jpg|Sister Mariella jump kicking Jackie. Magda41.jpg|Sister Mariella subdued by The Darkness. Magda38.jpg|Sister Mariella confused by the toy. Magda39.jpg|Sister Mariella shooting Jackie. Magda35.jpg|Sister Mariella completing her training. Magda37.jpg|Sister Mariella gaining Light of The Magdalene. Magda49.jpg|Sister Mariella using Light of The Magdalene on Jackie. Magda63.jpg|Sister Mariella nailed to a cross. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis